Roly Poly
|link=Nitrome.com Miniclip |Levels=30 |type=Main Game |genre=Puzzle, Platform |websites=Nitrome.com, Miniclip |controls=Mouse - Rotate maze |preq/seq= |development= |credits='Design' Mat Annal Programming Heather Stancliffe Music Lee Nicklen Testers Jon Annal Richard Bertram |special= }} Roly Poly is a main puzzle game Nitrome released for Miniclip in 2006. In the game, the player must quickly guide a Hedgehog named Poly to the designated finish line by rotating it through a maze. It is the fourth Nitrome Game. ---- Controls Click and hold mouse - move maze Levels The levels in Roly Poly are grouped into three categories, easy, medium, and hard. Each category has ten levels, which are given their own special names. The player can start the game on the first level of any category. ---- Easy These levels are the simplest in the game. 1: Round The Bend With no hazards present, the player simply has to roll Poly around a large hump and towards the checkered finish line. 2: To and Fro In this level, the player has to roll the hedgehog left and right to land on the platforms. Tilting too far will result in hitting some spikes. 3: In A Spin In this level, the player must carefully roll the hedgehog around a square spiral shaped area avoiding lightning at the edges. 4: Moving Day In this level, the player can ride on a moving platform to the finish. 5: Rhubarb Crumble In this level, the hedgehog should roll along the course quickly so not to fall through the crumbling bricks. 6: Switched In this level, the player must hit the highest up switch, then the middle switch, and then the switch closest to the start. The hedgehog must be quick to get through the maze before time runs out. 7: Trigger Happy The player has to move quickly to get through the area, so not to stay on a trigger too long. 8: Key To My Heart The hedgehog has to quickly collect the two keys so not to get hit by the spike traps, then flip onto the middle area, and last flip out while over the finish. 9: Hole in One In this level, the player must flip the stage slowly, so that the hedgehog rolls to a point under the finish. Then the player must quickly flip the stages so that the hedgehog falls into the finish. 10: Ball and Chain This is the last level of the easy group. The player must roll the hedgehog around the course, but not hit the balls on a chain. Gallery: Levels 1-10 File:Rolypoly-level01.png|Level 1 File:Rolypoly-level02.png|Level 2 File:Game_roly_poly.jpg|Level 3 File:Rolypoly-level04.png|Level 4 File:Rolypoly-level05.png|Level 5 ---- Medium In this group, the levels are more complicated than the easy levels, but easier than the ones in the "hard" category. 11: Target Practice In this level, the player must dodge some giant arrows on the way to the finish. 12: A Turn for the Worse In this level, the player must roll in timing to dodge four balls on chains. 13: Having a Blast In this level, the player must roll carefully so that the hedgehog and the bomb never collide in the maze. 14: Flick of The Wrist In this level the player must slowly roll around the center area and rotate the game quickly so that the hedgehog can turn corners. 15: Between the Lines In this level, the player must manage the hedgehog's speed so that it slowly rolls to the finish without touching the moving lightning in front or in back of it. 16: Pipe Dreams In this level, the player must roll to the finish while avoiding some crushers. 17: Baby Steps In this level, the player must slowly roll, using the small blocks as support, and then quickly rotate the board to cause the hedgehog to fall through the finish. 18: Dangerous Ground Time: 59 seconds Poly needs to obtain a key while rolling over many paths of triggered switches in order to quickly reach the finish line. 19: Wheel of Fortune Time: 59 seconds Reaching the finish line may be as simple as rolling along a large curve, but a wheel of eight spike balls makes this task more difficult. The player has to make sure Poly is not between where the spikes might land or they will have to restart the level. 20: Stepping Stones Time: 29 seconds The only safe path to reach the finish line is to roll Poly across two sets of four tiny bumps, being careful to avoid any hazardous spikes. Rolling Poly across the first set will help him reach the first end, then moving the circle to the left will help him reach the finish line. ---- Hard These levels prove to be the most difficult of the game. 21: Duck and Cover Time: 59 seconds Like level 11, Poly needs to dodge some giant arrows while taking cover in the gaps put in the level. Two arrows at a time will shoot across the screen to the left, while two more arrows will come across the screen to the right at the bottom of the screen, where the finish line is. 22: Don't Look Back Time: 29 seconds The player must move the circle as quickly and accurately as possible while avoiding a spiral of spikes covered by crumbling blocks. 23: Boxed In Time: 3:59 seconds Four keys scattered across the circle must be obtained in tiny compartments determined by moving doors. A few of these doors have electricity beaming in them, so the player has to be careful of the area Poly gets enclosed in. 24: Bumpy Ride Time: 59 seconds The path to the finish line is locked, so the player needs to roll over a series of bumps with trigger spikes as well as avoiding stationary spikes to reach the key. Then, the player must start Poly out on the same path he came from, except this time, taking a turn for the finish line. 25: On Higher Ground Time: 1:59 seconds This level introduces retractable spikes, which periodically retract and then stick out again. The player needs to navigate Poly safely when the spikes retract to navigate through the curvy pathway and reach the finish line. 26: Mind the Gap Time: 59 seconds This level is more fast paced as opposed to the other levels previously played. Most of it is made up of spikes. The player must use three fast-moving platforms to quickly roll on and reach the finish line. 27: High Voltage Time: 1:59 seconds The path to the finish line in this level is divided into tiny sections determined by moving doors. When the doors closed, certain compartments emit electricity in them. This is randomized, and the player has to make sure they are in the right compartments so Poly will not get electrocuded. 28: U-Turn Time: 2:59 seconds As the name suggests, the level is shaped in a U pattern, with three pipes on either sides of the level and one at the bottom of the "U" shape. The player must make that journey around the U shape in order to obtain the key. Once the key has been taken, Poly must make it back the way he came from. To make it in the finish line, the player should tip the hedgehog in the center of the U, being careful not to hit the spikes on either sides of the wall. 29: Down Under Time: 59 seconds While avoiding the spikes, Poly starts his journey on a short but fast moving platform to reach a moving door. Once the door opens, Poly can drop through and make his way to an open area, where two moving platforms on the same line meet. Then, while avoiding all the spikes on either sides, the hedgehog has to be rolled on the moving platforms in order to reach the finish line. 30: Pins and Needles Time: 2:59 seconds The last level of the game, Poly navigates his way through a long maze of retracting spikes in order to reach the finish line, which completes the game. Gallery Rolypoly-menu.png|The titlescreen for Roly Poly Rolypolymenu2.png|The levels selection screen for Roly Poly Trivia *The main character bears a striking resemblance to SEGA's Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic was said to have been brown, like Poly, until an accident which gave him his current coloration. *The image quality of the game is almost the same plain quality of Sandman. es:Roly Poly Category:Games Category:Main Games Category:Miniclip Games Category:Platform Games Category:Puzzle Games